Heaven vs. Hell
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Merge The final nine arrive at the beach. Finally, Jeff announces that the players have merged. However, the season twist is still in play. No comfort so no rewards. They will not have a merge feast. Everyone looks furious, this is the first time in Survivor history that there's no merge feast. Jeff tells everyone that on their new island, there will be rice and fruits. But other than that - there'll be nothing. Fetu Back at camp, Bruce talks garbage about Jeff because he just likes to punish them and he would love to see Jeff being on his own at a different island with no food. London and Shorama immediately look at each other and roll their eyes, knowing that they won't get along with Bruce. Arianna and Brody introduce themselves to the original Fiafia tribe. Rachel acts enthusiast to the two and tries to win them over, which gets noticed by BadBug. He doesn't like the fact that now the merge is here, Rachel finally starts to play the game. He takes Brody aside, thinking he'll get along with him, and tells him about the former trio between Ted, Rachel and Lasereye. Brody frowns and tells Arianna about what he heard. Several conversations go around. At the end of the day, Arianna and Brody managed to allign themselves with Rachel and Lasereye because Arianna feels like BadBug, Shorama, London and Keung are too strong as a group. Arianna hopes she can get Bruce on her side too. Challenge The first individual immunity challenge gets played. The challenge is won by Lasereye. Fetu Back at camp, Arianna immediately heads to Bruce and asks her if he'd be interested in voting off BadBug. Bruce says he doesn't care and he'll vote with them. He asks if she'd like to give him a kiss on the cheek to thank him. Arianna feels uncomfortable with this and ignores him, making him pissed. Bruce makes a confessional, stating he's not gonna follow Arianna. Rachel hugs her boyfriend Lasereye and says she's super excited to have him winning the challenge. Shorama and London look at each other and know that they have to split the duo. Shorama gets annoyed by Rachel's presence and thought that she'd be more fierce, rather than be this seeking love girl. The two girls talk with BadBug and Keung. Keung isn't in the game right now with his mind and keeps talking about how he misses his wife. Shorama gets annoyed once again by Keung and walks off, making a confessional that she's playing with lunatics except for London and BadBug. Tribal Council Arianna, BadBug, Brody, Keung, Lasereye, London, Rachel and Shorama arrive at tribal council. Shorama notices that they're with only eight. Jeff nods and announces that Bruce has been removed from the game due to inappropriate and sexual comments towards other players. Arianna blushes and looks away. Jeff then says that the game continues anyways, being disappointed that once again someone had to get removed from the game. He then asks Shorama how it feels to have merged. She says it feels great and she can't wait to go deeper into the game. Rachel and Lasereye look at each other, which gets noticed by Jeff. Jeff asks Lasereye how it feels to have won the first challenge. Lasereye tells Jeff that it feels weird but yet amazing. Everyone then votes. Jeff reveals the votes. First vote... . . . . BadBug . . . . Rachel . . . . Rachel . . . . BadBug 2 votes BadBug, 2 votes Rachel . . . . BadBug (BadBug takes off his blue glasses and looks like he's about to vomit) . . . . . . . . Rachel 3 votes Rachel, 3 votes BadBug... . . . . . . . . Shorama (Everyone looks shocked, especially Rachel and Arianna. It won't be a tie, someone between Rachel and BadBug will go home. They know it!) . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Upolu and the first member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rachel (4-3-1) Rachel looks confused and grabs her stuff, having Lasereye looking devastated. He hugs her and kisses her, causing London to look nasty towards them. Arianna rolls her eyes while BadBug puts his blue glasses on and smiles relieved. Votes Shorama voted Rachel: "It sucks that you're not that typical fierce woman who beats down any opponent she sees. The only thing you've seen so far is Lasereye's d**ck." BadBug voted Rachel: "You're cool and stuff but we're on different sides, so unfortunately I have to vote you off." London voted Rachel: "We simply don't get along and I don't really care about voting you out." Keung voted Rachel: "Sorry to vote you." Arianna voted BadBug: "I'm a fan of iconic girls, so Shorama and London are safe for now. Sadly it causes you to be the one to getting eliminated. You seem iconic too though but still." Rachel voted BadBug: "The gamer gets taken out by our own game, buh bye!" Lasereye voted BadBug: "BadBug, you're not a bad person but the majority is going for you it seems like so my vote is for you." Brody voted Shorama: "I'm not gonna vote for BadBug, sorry. Of course I enjoy Rachel and Lasereye but honestly - BadBug was the one that really enjoyed me so no, Shorama can go instead. Probably this is gonna cause Rachel to go home but I don't feel bad about that." Final Words "Eight out of twenty is a pretty good placement, right? Love took over the game, something I never would've expected to happen. I might not have won the million dollars but I won someone that is definitely worth the million dollars. Lasereye and I are officially in a relationship and I can't wait to build a future together!" - Rachel, 8th Place